


Dream Mishap

by skyflixx



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M, dreamland au, oc's a stay and went to their concert, this is just a rushed fanfic for my creative writing subject help, what do i tag here help??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyflixx/pseuds/skyflixx
Summary: “If you know me, then find me.” The brunette scoffs, folding her arms as she faced the boy who had a dimpled grin, long blond hair, and a mole below one of his eyes, which scream mischief.“I’ll look for you everywhere, dream girl.” The boy grinned in response, before lifting her hand and kissing the back of her palm. “And if I do, you’re in for a treat.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Dream Mishap

“If you know me, then find me.” The brunette scoffs, folding her arms as she faced the boy who had a dimpled grin, long blond hair, and a mole below one of his eyes, which scream mischief.

“I’ll look for you everywhere, dream girl.” The boy grinned in response, before lifting her hand and kissing the back of her palm. “And if I do, you’re in for a treat.”

The alarm that blasted the song Hello Stranger by Stray Kids on high volume jolted nineteen-year old Marion Collins up from her deep slumber; the daylight hasn’t broken out yet she has to wake up to attend her classes. She did her usual routine—although taking long in the shower than what she normally does because she’s too sleepy to even function. The brunette sat down on the far end of her tub, remembering the reason why she felt this tired than ever in the first place. She only recalls a boy, blond hair, brown eyes, Asian. He spoke in an accent which isn’t native to her own; rather it seems like he’s struggling in English as is, heavily emphasizing on his R’s and L’s every time he speaks.

He, though, has this sense of familiarity in him, Marion thought. It’s like she’s seen him somewhere, yet couldn’t pick out where, but she’s got this certainty they’ve crossed paths before meeting in dreamland. Brushing the thought of her head since the knock of her housemate asking for bathroom access, she quickly finished her shower, draping her pastel pink bathrobe on her body. “What took you so long?” Unnamed housemate asked, waiting for her turn. “I’m on my period,” she excused, although it’s almost her due. Too much information, she gets it, but as long as she doesn’t get reprimanded from hogging what’s supposed to be her safe place. 

Her phone rang, signaling her best friend’s calling her. “Yes?” She tiredly mutters, picking up the phone. “Hey, have you seen the raffle for the concert we’ve entered?” Her friend Adeline’s voice was as perky as ever; an early bird in contrast to a night owl like her. “Not really. I just got out of the shower.”

“We both got in!” The other line excitedly speaks. 

“Are you serious?” It was her turn to get giddy, staring at her wall in disbelief. “So you literally mean we’re getting VIP passes to the SKZ concert?” 

“Yeah, we are!”

It might’ve taken her a few minutes to cool down after checking her phone that it is, in fact, a reality.

It might’ve taken her sound proof room’s capacity to contain the screams she let out just to get calm.  
////  
“Bro.”

“Yes, bro?” 

“I’ve been getting dreams of this girl for the past few months, it feels strange.”

Kim Seungmin rests his back on the headboard of his bed, looking at the older male like as if he was joking or what. Seemingly convinced since his bandmate has really grown restless even with constant amount of sleep, and a name he couldn’t understand that leaves his lips every time he sleep talks (and don’t forget to mention the amount of flirting he does in his slumber, which made Seungmin think, how the heck is he so popular with the ladies in their fandom?) “Okay, shoot.” He casually responds as if he has no idea. “What were you dreaming about, Jinnie hyeong?”

Hwang Hyunjin got his ponytail off and combed his blond locks with his fingers, emitting a sigh that kind of meant ‘finally, I’m telling someone about it, what a relief.’ “I met the girl in what I seem to call a dreamland, which usually shifts every time we meet in our dreams. Usually it’s in Seoul, but sometimes we switch to other places like it’s some sort of Wonderland or something.”

“I see.” The younger responds, watching his hotel roommate belly flop on the other single bed. Hyunjin continues, “I’ve never seen the girl whatsoever, and she doesn’t recognise me too. Maybe she’s not a Stay. Do you think she could be my soulmate?”

“Pft—are you serious? Do you really believe in something as unrealistic as soulmates?” Seungmin squints. “I mean, it could be possible, but I never struck you as a romantic type of person.”

“I . . . usually get that. It’s awkward being around girls sometimes, I admit. The closest girls I’ve ever gotten with are within JYPE. Not really outside.” He lets out an exasperated sigh, much because of intrigue with the mystery girl hanging around his dreams. “She doesn’t strike me as familiar, but I do really hope I meet her personally.”

“Our dating ban’s almost over, I guess. What are you thinking that she’ll give you a chance in case you do finally meet?”

“I’m not saying that I’m hoping I do get a chance with her!” He retorts, looking at the younger while squinting. “It’s just that. . . I really want to get to know the person who keeps on wandering in my dreams, and to know if she does communicate with me in it.”

“You think strangely, hyeong. What if she doesn’t?”

Hyunjin launches the V-Live app on his phone for a surprise live with their fans. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt if I try, right?”

“Sigh. I’ll go to the bathroom first. Don’t film me anywhere!” Seungmin scoffs. Hyunjin lets out a chuckle, going live on his phone. 

“STAYS! We’ve now arrived in our hotel in Manila, how are you all?”  
///

“Well, this is it.” 

The pair reclined in their hotel room beds, lying down to ease their sore backs. “We’re here, finally!” Adeline rolls on her bed, while Marion was just about to doze off. “Ion! Let’s eat first before you sleep.”

“I don’t want to. I just want to sleep.”

“As if Laguna’s too far from Pasig that’s why you’re so tired.” 

“Ade, as much as I want to go shopping with you for OOTD’s in the concert, I’d really rather go sleep.”

“I’ll buy you Starbucks afterwards, I promise.” Adeline rolls her eyes, but then Marion got up. “I’m g, where do we go? I remembered just now I’m getting a ukulele.” 

“We’re just going to MOA, you idiot. Fix your hair! You look like a mess.”

///

“I kinda regret joining you.” Marion sleepily scoffs, holding her friend’s shopping bags while they roam around the mall looking for the Starbucks shop where Adeline promised her they’ll go to. “Apparently I only have a few hours to sleep because knowing you I’ll be trying on a lot of these for the whole night and you’ll drag me out on the morning again.”

“But everything’s so cute! I recall you liking pastel colours, and you don’t have to wear black during the concert too. They might even notice you brightly while we’re in the mosh pit!”

“You know how I’m not fond of being the centre of attention, right?”

“Don’t worry, it’s SKZ who’s going to be the centre of attention. You, my friend, might even catch their eye. Think of Felix interacting with you when he sees you in the crowd, do you know how deadly that would be for you?” Adeline nudges her, pointing out the shop they’ve been looking for. It was 6 in the evening; they’ve arrived at the hotel at 3pm on the same day, so they spent three hours just shopping for clothes.

“I’d internally die just thinking about it, you’re making me panic even more!” Marion whisper-screamed, entering Starbucks after her friend. “I mean, Lix’s an angel on camera. What more if I get to talk to me while they’re performing? I shouldn’t be thinking about this, it makes me anxious!”

“You’re so adorable thinking about it. So what are you getting, coffee or frappe?” The shorter asks, getting her card ready. “Strawberries and cream. You know how I hate coffee even if I feel sleepy, ‘no?”

It’s not until someone accidentally poured an iced Americano on her that she got to her senses. 

/////

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The one who got her wet had been profusely speaking in Korean out of panic. “Ah, really, I’m so clumsy.” She couldn’t see his face because of the mask he was wearing yet the familiar tone of his voice and the length of his hair, along with his two shorter companions made Marion hallucinate in wonder, sitting in front of the three while Adeline bought their drinks. “Our companion right here’s gotten a lack of sleep that he stumbled, we’re really sorry.” The one, who has a familiar deep voice and a cute eye smile has responded. “We just came here to get our friends some drinks, but he didn’t say he was sleepy after a. . . recording we did. Yeah, recording. Haha.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” She waves as a response. “My friend and I has gotten shopping for the concert tomorrow, so I have spare clothes to use. Don’t worry, really.”

“Huh, concert?” The third one’s eyes widened. “Bok, don’t you think it’s a STAY we’re talking to?” He asks the one who seemingly is the only one who speaks English out of the three.

“She does feel like a STAY. Do we talk about it to her or not?” Deep voice guy responds, whose voice seemed oddly familiar to the female in front of them. “Uh, hi?” She broke into their conversation. "Aren’t you. . . Stray Kids?” She tried to keep her composure but she felt really nervous. “Shoot.” Iced Americano dude shot his eyes open before the three of them put their index finger across their lips, hidden by their masks. Wide-eyed, Marion just slightly nodded, but internally panicking. “Hyunjin, Han, and Felix, correct?”

“Correct, ma’am.” The one who recognised her as a fan of theirs, Han Jisung, replies seemingly out-of-character from his usual playful antics, but remained polite and chill as he realised that this fan could be trusted. “Nice to meet you, I really hope I wouldn’t stumble on my English this time.” The trio laughs, yet for our clumsy and sleepy male lead it was her whom he focused at, with an uncanny similarity with someone he knew.

Knows, rather. He thought. This must be her. But how would I know? Hyunjin shook his head. I must be mistaken, but she strikes me familiar. But she’s a STAY. . . .

“Excuse me.” Felix stopped his train of thoughts. “Chan hyeong asked us to go back. Turns out a group of sasaengs found our hotel location and they’re currently being bothered.”  
“What now?” Jisung’s eyes got wide open; if only the female in front of them understood their language she wouldn’t be furrowing her eyebrows right now. She, admittedly, has the habit of eavesdropping but it isn’t useful when she doesn’t know the language being spoken.

“We have to go, miss.” The Australian male declares. “An emergency happened, we need to move our bags.”

“Oh, no, I understand!” She spoke quickly. “We’ll be on our way too, I’m just waiting for my companion.”

The long-haired blond finally spoke. “I – we, rather, really hope you’d enjoy the concert tomorrow. We’re doing our best for you guys.”

“We will. You guys go your way, I won’t tell a single soul about our encounter until your arrival to Korea.”

//

“You what?”

“Seungmo sweetie. I panicked, okay?”

“The first thing you do when meeting your dream girl. . . . was spilling coffee on them. Very touche.”

"You know how I didn't take a nap!" The older male emphasizes. "I didn't know how it came to be that I'll suddenly. . . you know. . . spill the beans, but liquefied, to the girl of my dreams.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" Seungmin looked annoyed. "How did you think that's her out of all people?"

"She had the sense of familiarity, Min." Hyunjin tried to convince him. "She's got those all-too-familiar doe eyes. And the way she spoke, too."

"Did she recognise you?"

"No. . . . I mean yes. . . . she's a STAY."

"So she's a STAY. You know what that means. That's a one-sided dream. What are you going to do about it?"

Both had belly-flopped in their new beds at the new hotel room; turns out a group of obsessed fans were in the vicinity when Hyunjin opened their VLive. The managers were annoyed yet it's clear that they were in danger, so they snuck out and weren't caught thankfully.

"I'm gonna see if she remembers me, then!"

"Did you even get her name?"

A pause from the male protagonist.

"Yeah, you're stupid."

"Yah, Kim Seungmin, I'm still older than you!"

/////

It was one of those sleepy nights for Marion; she knew how draining lucid dreaming can be, what more if an annoying man in her dreams came out to be more annoying than usual?

"Dreamgirl." He kept on whining. "Don't you really recognise me?"

"No, I don't."

"But you're one of our fans, shouldn't you--"

"Wait, what's with you? You're too restless for even my own liking." Marion turned her head fast. 

"I met you earlier." He trailed off. "I spilled the beans on you, literally." 

"Don't you. . . Ha. . . What. . ." Marion shook her head in disbelief. "No. I don't believe you."

"No, it's me!" Long haired blonde boy with endearing eyes, whose face was foggy in her perspective, soon cleared up. "Let"s meet up then.

“No.” She replies. “What if you’re not who I think you are? What if you’re catfishing me?”

“I almost got in a cult once, how would you suspect me of catfishing?!”

“Fair point.” She scoffs. “Alright, Hwang Hyunjin, sir. Let’s meet at the Savoy Hotel Manila lobby.  
It was until they bumped at each other at the elevator that both of them panicked but then settled for ice cream at the local convenience store. It was funny, how he would occasionally glance at her while she pays (both of them insisted they pay, but he let her be because she has more grasp at the currency than he does.) 

“You haven’t told me your name yet.” Hyunjin took a scoop of the tub of his ice cream. “You know me, but I don’t know you, that’s like unfair.”

“My name’s Marion.” She replies. “Nineteen. A fan of Stray Kids. My favourite song’s Wow by Danceracha. Felix biased.”

“Wait, what?” He turns and stared at her side profile, puffing his cheeks. “Well, I mean if I wasn’t a member he’d be one of those I like most . . . but why not meeee?”

“You baby. I appreciate you a lot, you’re doing your best for us fans, and I even appreciate how you’re doing a free Hi-Touch right now.” They both laughed lightly at the statement. “But it’s Felix that I really like, really.”

His heart sunk, probably because of thinking she might possibly like him back because of all the months they’re together communicating in their dreams. “What was your first impression of me, anyway? When we first met, I mean. In our dreams.”

“I thought you were a bit cocky.” She hums. “Like, you wouldn’t stop asking for my name, and all I gave you was M.”

“What did you call me back then?”

“I thought you were a nymph, and I kept thinking as such. You’re so pretty, I couldn’t resist it back then.”

“You’re much prettier, Marion.” He breathes out after finishing his ice cream. “I’m still sorry for your clothes from earlier, but I mean you’re really pretty, much prettier than I expected.”

“Hwang, is this a confession of love I hear?”

“Yeah, what about it? I’ll even court you, if you’d let me.”

Marion got flustered, sinking in her ice cream tub. “That’ll be too quick! We just met today!”

“This is why I’m asking.” Hyunjin facepalms. “If you would let me, that is.”

“Let’s exchange KakaoTalk, talk about it more in the future, and I’ll see if I can.”

“Wait, seriously? You’re considering it?” A shocked look graced his features.

“I mean, why not, dreamboy? After all, I did say that if you know me, then you find me. You did.”

Adeline tries to quite find out why the male Korean is approaching her friend a little bit too much, and it’s not the opposite. Wait, was that a peck on the cheek?

“Marion Collins. You have to explain EVERYTHING when we get back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a first attempt of mine to write actual fanfiction. I'm publishing this to share my work in my Creative Writing subject, and I hope this suits everyone's palate despite being rushed! I'll try writing more soon. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
